


The Start

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: George doesn’t like the fact that his siblings dislike his girlfriend for the sole reason of her being a Slytherin.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 35





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

You sat at the Gryffindor table having lunch with George. You could feel all the dirty looks being thrown your way. A Slytherin and Gryffindor, of course people would stare. Most of time, you didn’t really care what others thought. You were with George and he made you really happy. But when it came to his siblings, it did bother you a little. You didn’t want your boyfriend’s family to hate you so, you tried being nice to them but it wasn’t easy considering the rude remarks they’d throw at you.

George’s hand found yours under the table. He stroked the back of it with his thumb almost comforting you. But you could still see Ron’s annoyed expression. You were same the year as the golden trio and had shared quite a few classes with them. They mostly ignored you or glared whenever you tried to talk to them.

Being a Slytherin and in the same friend group as Draco Malfoy is all they could see. You felt slightly sick. You had always been nice to people, except the few who deserved to be hexed. After a while, you stopped trying to talk to them but the glares still got under you skin. But George was different. He never judged you based on your house.

_You appareted to Hogsmeade as soon as you got the chance to escape. Your family had a few guests over at your place. Your mother ordered your presence, at least for a while. You had so interest in their conversation so you excused yourself back to your room. You often felt suffocated around your family. They never understood you or the choices you made._

_You looked around the place. You didn’t know where exactly you wanted to go. You remembered you had to stock up on chocolates so you decided to visit honeydukes. You entered the shop and went straight to aisle where you could find chocolates. “Well, look who’s hear. Stocking up on chocolates, are we, (y/l/n)?” A voice spoke._

_You looked up only to see the infamous George Weasley. You had a crush on him since third year. You knew there was no chance of you two being together so you tried getting over your silly crush but fell deeper for him. “And how is it any of your business, Weasley?” You tired putting on your usual cold face but the blush on your cheeks gave it away._

_“You look so cute when you blush,” he pointed out._

_“I did not blush!” You denied._

_“Oh but you did,”_

_“Did not!”_

_“You di-”_

_Before George could complete he was interrupted by his twin. “Oi George! Are you coming with us?” Fred asked. George quickly took a look at you before replying to his brother._

_“You go ahead. I’d like to stay for a while,” he said looking back at you. You were confused to say the least. Why would George Weasley, the guy you’ve had a hopeless crush on, stay with you? Maybe he’s got some other work to do. You thought. You started walking away from George because you knew he wasn’t staying for you._

_“(y/n)!” You heard George call your name. You turned around to see him swiftly coming by your side. “Are you leaving?” He asked._

_“Why do you care?” You ignored his question._

_“Care to have butterbeer with me?” Your eyes slightly widened and your heart started beating fast. Was he asking you out?_

_“L-like…a date?” You said before you could think. You instantly regretted your words. What if he only wanted to hang out as friends?_

_“Yes,” he replied with a huge grin._

_“Why?” You asked, your voice meek._

_“Why? Because you’re witty, talented and beautiful.” He showed you his charming smile. “And also because I like you,” He mumbled and his cheeks showed a light blush of their own._

_“Okay.” You heard yourself saying. “I’d love to have butterbeer with you.” You beamed._

_George quickly held your hand and you both made your way to The Three Broomsticks. The pair of you two talked the entire evening. You felt safe with George. He was comforting and made your heart flutter. At the end of the date, George kissed your cheek and asked you out on another date. You of course said yes because he made you really happy._

“(y/n),” You heard George whisper. “Are you okay?” He asked, giving your hand a light squeeze.

“Yes,” you replied, giving him a tight lipped smile. George gives you a small kiss on your lips. The kiss was too short for his liking so he went for another one- this time, a bit slower.

“Can you two love birds tone it down a bit?” Ron scoffed. “You make me want to throw up.”

“Oh, shut it, Ron.” Your boyfriend said.

“It’s true. I don’t want to say this, George but I think she’s using you.” Came Ginny’s voice.

“Using me for what?” George couldn’t believe his siblings. They knew how much he loved you and how happy you made him. You on the other hand, have had enough. You weren’t going to let anyone talk to you like that any longer, even if they were your boyfriend’s siblings.

“I am not using George.” You started, your voice bold. “I’d never do that to him. Not when I love him so much. If any of you don’t like it, ignore us. Just because I’m a Slytherin, doesn’t mean I’m heartless.” You whispered the last bit and rushed out of the great hall.

You found your way into the abandoned classroom you and George spent quite some time alone. There were tears rolling down your cheeks. You weren’t the one to cry often, but you always felt some what insecure when it came to George.

You never understood how George Weasley, a boy who is literal sunshine, fell for you, someone who barely even laughed; well, that was before George came along. He made you feel like you were on the clouds.

You heard the classroom door creak open. You looked up only to meet the eyes of the boy you love. You quickly wiped the tears off your face. You watched as he came near you only to wrap his arms around your body. You clung to him like a child.

“I just wanted them to feel the way about me that I feel about them.” You whispered, “Is that so wrong?”

“No, love, it’s not” he consoled. “I talked to them about it and hopefully they’ll stop” His eyes met yours, “And even if they don’t, there’s nothing that’ll make me stop loving you.” He gave your forehead a kiss and murmured comforting words in your ear.

You spent the rest of the day in his embrace. You didn’t know what would happen but all that mattered to you was George; and you would do anything for him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, you and George walked inside the great hall holding each other’s hands. You decided to sit with George despite yesterday’s incident. You felt nervous. When you reached the Gryffindor table you could only see Fred. Maybe they didn’t want to eat breakfast with me around. You thought.

You were about to sit down when you saw The Golden Trio along with Ginny enter the hall. You swore you saw Ginny give you a small smile. You were surprised but smiled back at her. You also saw Ron look at you and even thought he didn’t smile, he didn’t throw you a dirty look too. You looked at George gave him a huge grateful smile and saw him grin back at you. It may not be a lot but it certainly is a start.


End file.
